Takata's Journey
by bipendragon
Summary: Takata, a 16 year old teen who so happens to be the son of Team Skull Leader Guzma. He was quite cowardly until he had the guts to runaway from home with his goomy Pudding, hoping to start a new life. But what will happen if they try to capture him, and a past that will eventually come back to haunt him.
1. chapter 1 exit Takata and Pudding

_i don't own pokemon only my ocs and this story_

Exit Takata and Pudding

Po town, a run down town on Ula'ula island in the Alola region. Abandoned, gloomy, and always rainy so no one lives there except a bunch of pokemon thieves known as Team Skull and a lazy ass officer known as Nanu, who just happens to be the Island Kahuna. It is also home to a sixteen year old boy and a oddly colored goomy.

The said boy was currently in his room running around and furiously stuffing his backpack full of essential items, which was about to burst at the seams. He rubbed his hands through his white hair in frustration, his pale blue eyes full of tears running down his face, pale skin was covered in sweat. He wore a orange hoody with a white undershirt, black pants and a pair of work boots.

Next to his bed was an oddly colored goomy sitting on a table eating chocolate bars. This goomy instead of being purple with green spots on its cheeks and side this goomy was yellow on the top and pink on the bottom with blue spots. Next to him was a mountain of chocolate wrappers and his trainer looked at him with worry.

"Pudding, I think that enough chocolate you've had 60 of them". The white haired boy said to his partner with a frown.

The little blob ignored him and continued eating his chocolate. Frustrated, the teen reached to grab the chocolate out of the goomy's mouth, however, that didn't go so well, for the trainer anyway.

"Gooomeee!" Pudding cried as he fired a Dragon Breath at his trainer's face.

"Ow. What the hell did you do that for!?" The teen half asked, half yelled at the goomy while holding his head from the pain.

"Goomy goo!" Pudding scoffed in return and turned its body the other direction and continued to munch on chocolate.

"Pudding, I don't have time for your bullshit right now, we need to leave." He said in frustration.

"Goo!" Pudding exclaimed defiantly, still not looking at his trainer.

"Your Pudding my pokemon, Im Takata your trainer. How many times do we need to go over this?" The teen now known as Takata asked his pokemon.

Goomy

I stared at the dumbass human who just so happens to be my trainer. For the record I'm top mon around here. I fear nothing. Then Takata pulls out my pokeball, and I freaked out, big time. Takata aims the pokeball at me.

"Pudding return." Takata says.

A red beam shoots out of the pokeball directly towards me. I willed a protective dome to surround me, which it did. The beam hit it and reflected off it and disperse into the air. Takata looked at me dumbstruck. I grinned smugly.

"Try it again I dare you." I taunted but of course Takata couldn't understand me.

Both me and Takata start laughing. We may argue but we are a team. I am the incredibly handsome and rugged goomy and he is the cowerdly unconfident teenager.

We waited until all of the Team Skull members soon fell asleep. That's when we make our move. There will still be a few outside guarding every inch of Po Town. But I am the almighty Pudding, the strongest dragon type pokemon ever. Team Skull cowers in my very presence. Fall before me and my mighty Dragon Breath attack. With just a thought I can make it rain even inside a house.

Takata picks me up and puts me inside the hood of his hoodie. I started to grumble unhappily because I had to part with my beloved creamy chocolate bars.

"Shush, Pudding they will hear you. Do want dad to wake up and find us sneaking around?" Takata whispered to me.

I shuddered, the last thing I wanted to deal with was Guzma's Golisopod. That bug was scary and just thinking about it gives me goosebumps and for good reason too. Takata grabs his backpack and slowly opens the door.

Takata

I slowly opened the door and peeked my head out slightly. Immediately I noticed a Team Skull grunt pacing the halls. Quietly and quickly I brought my head back in the room and quietly closed it. My heart was racing a mile an hour, I started having second thought about doing this. 'What if my father caught me sneaking out?' I kept asking myself.

"Goomy." Pudding said sharply from the hood on my hoodie which was probably his way of saying 'get a move on.'

"Pudding, I need a favor from you'" I said to my Starter Pokemon.

"Goo?" Pudding asked from in my hoodie, moving around to get to look at me.

"This is gonna make a lot of noise, but I need you to wander into the hallway and knock the gaurd out with a Dragon Breath, then I'm gonna grab you and run got it?" I asked my partner.

Pudding crawled out of my hoodie on to my shoulder and crawled down to the floor. The slug like blob inched out of the door into the hallway.

3rd POV

Pudding was right behind the gaurd about to charge his attack when he heard a voice shout out in the next room.

"Gallade give him a Karate Chop to the neck." A female voice said.

The blade pokemon moved so quickly the gaurd didn't know what had hit him as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Great job Gallade, now lets get Takata and scram." The female voice said.

Pudding felt himself being picked up off the ground. He turned around to see his who grabbed him scared it might be another grunt catching him in the act. Shaking in fear he slowly opened one of his eyes to see a girl around Takata's age staring at him. Pudding smiled at her in relief and excitement, purring a little in confort. It was Takata's best friend Venona who happens to be Team Skull's top grunt.

Venona was a short pale skinned sixteen year old girl with long mint green hair tied in a ponytail and she had sea green eyes. She wore the typical team Skull uniform with the custom handkerchief that covered the bottom half of her face.

Venona walked into Takata's room holding pudding and Gallade was walking right behind her. To say Takata was shocked was an understatement.

"What are you doing here?" Takata wispered to Venona.

"No time put Pudding in his pokeball." She demanded.

Pudding looked terrified but reluctantly nodded to his trainer to return him. Takata pointed it at him and Pudding disappeared in a beam of red light.

"Okay, now what?" Takata asked his long time friend.

"Now we get the hell out of here. " She answered.

"How you know my plan?" He asked still stunned from what he had heard.

"I overheard you talking to Pudding last week now lets get moving." She demanded.

"But team Skull will come after you, and once they do who knows what they will do to you." Takata said begging her to stay, holding both of her shoulders.

"And let u go off alone? Please, you wouldn't last an hour out there by yourself." Venona said smugly as Gallade nodded in agreement.

Venona grabbed Takata's arm and grabbed onto Gallade.

"Venona what are you doing?" Takata asked worried.

"Gallade use Teleport." Venona ordered.

The three of them disappeared in a flash of blue, without a sound to be heard except from the moaning of th knocked out grunt. Once the light dissapeared they were gone.


	2. theme song for story

_i don't own pokemon and i never will i only own my ocs my story and this song_

 **We are on our way**

Takata making a dab pose while pudding is eating candy

 **We will show no mercy**

Venona doing a peace sign and Gallade has his arms crossed

 **You** **will see our power**

Gladion doing his signature pose with Type:Null sitting by him

 **We will unite together to show the world**

an old Oranguru handing Takata a rusted pokeball

 **that we mean business**

Gallade and Type:Null battling while Gladion and Venona glare at each other with hate

 **Facing trials along the way**

we see Pudding wearing an eye patch over his left eye staring into water to see an image of a one eyed scarred Goodra

 **We all gain new strength**

A one eyed Sliggoo firing a dragon pulse at a Kartana

 **We face our past**

Takata confronting His father

 **But we do it together**

Takata, Venona, and Gladion walking side by side

 **THIS IS TAKATA'S JOURNEY**

Takata, Venona, and Gladion looking at the sky with their Pokemon


End file.
